


You do. I do not.

by ghostedMinds



Series: Mobkyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Host Clubs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nekoma Family and the antics they get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Backbone Our Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the chapters I have posted in [Our Backbone and Our Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/3999843)

1\. [Piercing Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4266627)  
2\. [Skin Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4300440)  
3\. [Skin Uninked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4397205)  
4\. [Don’t Like Sharing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4507899)  
5\. [Birthday Pie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4560840)  
6\. [Summer Weeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4587429)  
7\. [When You Hurt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4620804)  
8\. [Stockings Deserve a Reward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/5424011)


	2. Jealousy for a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma

The clenched teeth, murderous glare, balled fist and the barely there shaking is all the evidence that Kuroo is practically seething with anger – it's not even anger but jealousy that he's feeling.

On impulse - and because Oikawa had kept calling Kuroo, whining that he never stopped by anymore – Kuroo had dragged Kenma out to the Aobajousai host club. He had slicked back Kenma's hair (under much protest from the bottle blonde) and dressed him in a fine suit. Kuroo had naturally donned a pair of nice slacks, a V-neck and a leather jacket lined with fur on the hood – all black naturally.

When the duo arrived at the other families’ host club - owning multiple around Japan - Kuroo had left Kenma so that he could find the Aobajousai boss. Locating Oikawa had taken Kuroo seconds and informing, with a smirk and suave attitude, the owner that he planned on spending the next few hours wasted away in the club took only five minutes.

Kuroo confidently strode back to the table he had left Kenma at, with Oikawa beside him, chatting about something 'Iwa-chan' had done to hurt his feelings. Men and women – both customers and hosts – were circled around the table and Kenma when they arrived. The strangers had immediately sent Kuroo and Oikawa away.

Now Kuroo finds himself sitting at the bar glaring at the table Kenma sits at. Kuroo had tried in vain to rescue his lover from the clutches of strangers, but not only had he been shoved away, he had been dismissed as if he were no more than a disposable gopher boy who didn't know his place. He was fucking Kuroo-Tetsurou, don of the Nekoma family, and he had been sent away like some stray mutt.

The clench in his gut tightens and the taste of some bitter, acidic thing sits on his tounge, and those feelings grow as red and green, figuratively, begin to color Kuroo's vision. For a second his hand tightens on his glass of alcohol, and it shatters under the pressure he puts on it. The amber of the liquor and the red of his blood both flow smoothly along the wooden surface of the bar. Vaguely Kuroo is aware of the bartender's concern – if slightly panicked – voice and a small part of his brain registers that his hand is bleeding and he should be concerned about it too.

But no. Kuroo's eyes are locked firmly on the women who is pressing her large breasts against Kenma's arm, lightly racking her manicured nails up Kenma's crimson tie – the one Kuroo had picked saying that it would pop against the black of their outfits. She's leaning into Kenma, bright red lips pressed against his ear, no doubt uttering hot and dirty promises that Kuroo will not let her keep.

And Kuroo is so done with this shit!

Iwaizumi is walking towards Kuroo, a frowned expression on his face that Kuroo suspects might be a mix of anger and concern, but his approach is unimportant to Kuroo, so he brushes past Oikawa's underboss.

Drops of blood splatter against the dark floor, falling from Kuroo's right hand that has cuts from the broken glass. The woman, who is clutching vigorously onto an uncomfortable Kenma, finds her shoulder painted in red when Kuroo finally reaches the table. He shoves her to the side – off and away from Kenma.

For a moment she looks ready to complain about being manhandled, but when she turns back to confront Kuroo her jaw snaps shut. His face is contorted into a mask that promises death to the luckiest of souls, worse to others.

Kuroo has decided that he is tired and finished with dealing with these strangers, with their disgusting, filthy hands on his Kenma. He grabs the boy's hair and pulls his head back, kissing Kenma in a way that may be too obscene for their public location.

"Sorry but it's time for this kitty to get home" Kuroo growls out when he pulls away from Kenma's lips. He takes his eyes off of the small audience and for the first time looks down at Kenma, Kenma with his hair in slight disarray from being grabbed and cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. Kenma with his lips slick and slightly swollen from the ferocious kiss Kuroo has just given him. Kenma with golden eyes that seem to express both relief, embarrassment, and slight frustration.

Slowly Kuroo's signature smirk appears – if a little too sharp and deadly – and he wraps his left arm under Kenma's, around his chest, lifting the smaller man up and out of his seat. Kuroo places Kenma next to him and moves his arm to throw it over Kenma's shoulders instead.

With his lover under arm, Kuroo turns with a wave over his shoulder already exiting the host club.

"Until next time Oikawa. Kenma and I are headin' home." Kuroo is quite positive that Oikawa says something but the pair is already out the door and on the busy streets of Sendai. Kuroo's head is tucked into Kenma's neck with a grin.

"Your hand is bleeding" Kenma notes aloud. Kuroo only grins wider against pale skin.

"Jealousy's a real bitch Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what city Aobajousai’s in so I chose Sendai cause it’s in the Miyagi Prefecture and because of Aoba Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/) in case you want to request or just stop by.  
> (did you get the title? do you understand it!?)


End file.
